<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Give My Love to the Leprechauns by ami_ven by poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123640">[Podfic] Give My Love to the Leprechauns by ami_ven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods'>poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was so green.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paulette Bonafonté/Kyle O'Boyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Give My Love to the Leprechauns by ami_ven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366487">Give My Love to the Leprechauns</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven">ami_ven</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work for the Podfic but make it a Musical challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thank you to ami_ven for having blanket permission! This fic was super cute and I had a lot of fun recording it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>cover art by me</i>
</p><p>
<strong>Listen</strong><br/>
<iframe></iframe><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://archive.org/details/give-my-love-to-the-leprechauns-podfic-voiceteam-2020">here</a> for mobile streaming)</i>
</p><p>Written by ami_ven, read by Poppyseedheart</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 1:36</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>